Christopher Zimmerman
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Chris was born to Christa Zimmerman, and the Norse god, Vidar. He was born in Germany, but moved to America when he was young. He didn't really get along too well with the other kids at his school, and would beg to move back to Germany. However, they just couldn't. One day, a fierce snowstorm hit his town, burying it in snow. They couldn't get food for weeks, and many died. Chris, however, trudges his way through the snow with his mother, in an attempt to escape. However, during this, they were attacked by soldiers of ice and snow. They killed his mother, and took him captive. When he awoke, he was in an ice palace; The Palace of Boreas. He was interrogated by Boreas' two daughters, and was heartbroken over his mothers' death. But that heartbreak turned to rage, and feelings of absolute vengeance. Fueled by his rage, it manifested into what he calls "the Flames of Vengeance", melting his chains, and setting him free. After a grueling battle, he defeated the duo, and escaped, when he was found by a troop of Valkyries, and taken to his current home, Camp Asgard. Appearance Chris, seemingly of German origin is a young man of average height & build. He's got a fairly long face, dark brown hair, and large, round turquoise-green eyes (the brightness of his eye color varies depending on the lighting). His skin seems slightly more tan than that of the other characters. His short hair reaches the nape of his neck and falls middle-parted in front of his forehead in sort of a "curtain" style. His eyes are very sizable and expressive. Being as passionate as he is, his brow is often furrowed, making him appear angry or annoyed. He is first seen wearing regular townsfolk attire which consisted of brown pants, a green shirt with a string holding the collar together and a maroon vest. Personality Chris, being the son of the god of vengeance, is described as being a persistent and hardheaded young man. When he's done wrong by someone, he'll vow vengeance on them, and won't stop until he's served karma to them. Despite this, he seems to be rather friendly to those he likes, but is cautious and somewhat mean to strangers. Abilities Chris is an expert fighter, being trained in several martial arts such as Judo, Kenpo and Muay Thai. He fights with two blades, called the Blades of Vengeance. He usually wields them dually, but is often seen wielding one at a time as well. His ultimate weapon, however, is his inner rage and feelings of vengeance, which he can manifest into flames known as the Flames of Vengeance. He can use these flames in fireballs, flamethrowers, or even firewalls. He can encase his body and weapons in these flames as well, and he can control who it burns, and how hot the flames get. Fatal Flaw Chris' flaw is his rage. He can usually control his flames, but if he gets too angry, he might not be able to control it. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Chocolate. * Color: Browns and greens. (They're... Comforting... I guess.) * Animal: Wolves. (My pet Jeger is a wolf.) * Song: Jiyuu no Tsubasa by Linked Horizon * Music Group: Linked Horizon * Holiday: None * Season: Summer * Height (on women): 5'-5'5 * Weight (on women): 100-120 lbs * Body Part (on women): My friends call me an "ass-man", so.... But if anything, I like a cute face. * Color of Eyes: Blue or Brown * Color of Hair: Any * Color of Skin: Any * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're kind, and a good cook. * Thing About Himself: I dunno. I guess I'm a nice enough guy. Least Favorites * Food: None * Color: White (Reminds me too much of that day...) * Animal: Trolls (Hey! They're classified in the Animalia class.) * Song: None * Music Group: None * Holiday: Any Winter holiday. * Season: Winter. * Height (on women): Taller than me. * Weight (on women): If they're too heavy for me to carry. * Body Part (on (women): None * Color of Eyes: Hazel (Not that it's bad.) * Color of Hair: None * Color of Skin: None * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're a raging bitch. * Thing About Himself: I have a temper... Trivia *His wolf Jeger's name means "Hunter" in Norwegian. Gallery File:Image._ChrisVengeance.jpg|Chris with the Blades of Vengeance. File:Image._ChrisHood.jpg|"Yes? Can I help you with something?" File:Image._ChrisAnger.jpg|"I'll destroy the Boreads!" File:Image._ChrisJeger.jpg|"Let's go, Jeger!" File:Image._ChrisYoung.jpg|Chris when he was 10, right before he was captured. File:Image._ChrisShirtless.jpg|"Wanna go swimming?" File:Image._ChrisWet.jpg|"Aw man...! I got wet!" Category:Gojira1234 Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Norse Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Character Page Category:Character Category:Children of Vidar